puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
New Users Just wanted to leave a note for folks that are just joining the wiki about user names. As far as I can tell are universal for the entire Wikicities site (Either that or thousands upon thousands of people have signed up for the Puzzle Pirates wiki in less than a week...call my a cynic). So if your piratey name is aleady taken, you may just need to append or prepend something like YPP to your preferred name. --Guppymomma 04:00, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Yes, one of the advantages of Wikicities is that your login is global, so you can easily move between any of the 400 wikis. Angela (talk) 05:41, 28 Jun 2005 (UTC) New users should also take a peek at the Style guide for some hints on how to format, categorize & other assorted bits. How do you... We are looking for ways to modify the navigation and toolbox boxes. :http://www.wikicities.com/wiki/Help:Navigation Has to be done by admins. Or was this question asking for suggestions for modifications? --Guppymomma 06:03, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::This is going to become much easier one MediaWiki 1.5 is stable (probably in a few weeks), since you will be able to edit MediaWiki:Sidebar and put whatever links you like in it. Angela (talk) 05:41, 28 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Maybe Ihope or another Admin would like to run a contest on the Y!PP Forums looking for potential logos to choose from? --Guppymomma 04:56, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::I stronngly favor this! A contest in the Mariners Muse forum, is sure to gete some great entries. Logo must be max width 135 pixels, recommended height not above 150 pixel. A matching themed favicon (16x16, 32x32, or both) would be great. I can convert image types, so any format would be acceptable. Ihope, would you like to do that? 04:17, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::That's a great idea. I'd love to offer some sort of prize, if nothing else PoE on the ocean of the winner's choice. Who created the current favicon, by the way? It was the first thing I noticed tonight.--Yaten 04:23, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::::Pirate o' the past, Mygrane. It's part of a few icons that we used on the of doom forum and are now being used by Phoenix Reborn. --Guppymomma 04:26, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::It's official! Time for a logo contest. --Ihope 19:07, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) Images? How much webspace do we have here? I'd love to upload some images of commodities, islands, pirates, etc. --Yaten 00:52, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) :http://www.wikicities.com/wiki/Help:Images Doesn't mention an exact disklimit for the whole site/image pile, but it does state "there is a size-per-file limit of 5MB." --Guppymomma 05:02, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::There's no overall limit. If you need the per-file size increased, just let me know. Some wikis, such as micra: have a larger limit since they need to upload a lot of sound files. Angela (talk) 05:41, 28 Jun 2005 (UTC) Do we have or need a statement reguarding copyright?--Tyroney 19:04, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Yaten has created a nice template for image copyright from Puzzle Pirates Template:Ooo image. You can pop it into your image page by using We should be okay with copyright if the images folks put in link to their respective image pages with their respective copyrights. --Guppymomma 16:23, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) File sizes! I was uploading some stuff for the tournament article when I noticed that I forgot to optimize them. Then I looked at the images list and noticed some were a tad larger than was optimal. The change in image quality is pretty much imperceptible & the image size stays the same. Image:Nav.png and Image:Blockade.png are two that I've optimized. If anyone thinks I should stop optimizing the file sizes, please holler. I've saved backup copies of the older versions. And for the imagery geeks, I'm using Fireworks which has pretty good PNG optimizing support. --Guppymomma 20:29, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Ah, there's a good idea I've neglected to do. Thanks!--Yaten 20:49, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC) Mailing List I've noticed that wikicities also provides an accompanying mailman list for their wikis. The one for this wiki is at http://lists.wikicities.com/mailman/listinfo/yohoho-l Maybe this would be an easier way of discussing some things during the initial figuring out what's going on phase? Since the wiki is just beginning and there is a huge flood of changes/additions, chit chat about purpose, mission statement, and all those kinds of broad issues can easily be missed in the flood of listings in Recent changes...talking about such things via a list could be beneficial. --Guppymomma 05:35, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I completely agree. I've signed up for the list now. --Barrister 06:01, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::An admin might want to link to that directly in MediaWiki:Mailinglists-url which affects the sidebar and currently defaults to the list of mailing lists. Angela (talk) 05:41, 28 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Done, thanks for the tip! 17:10, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Doubloon costs For those of us who don't play on Viridian, it can be hard to know when doubloons come into play. Cleaver sent me this URL with all the doubloon costs so we can make sure they get added http://viridian.puzzlepirates.com/yoweb/money/doubloon_costs.wm --Barrister 18:40, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) New Wiki (I've sent this to the mailing list twice, but haven't received a copy yet.) Cleaver once again mentioned an official Y!PP wiki. I suggested that it would be best if, when it's ready, we just move all of our content to his. They'll have some connections to the game's user database and a few other things. When asked about a time frame, Cleaver said, "Real soon now." I'm guessing 2 weeks or less. Anyone disagree about moving everything over and shutting this one down? In the meantime, of course, we'll continue to update this one. --Barrister 21:23, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Is the new one going to be freely licensed and openly editable? Angela (talk) 05:41, 28 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Yes, I believe so. The major advantages of the new Wiki are that the site will be supported by the same people who run the game. So, we'll get equivalent tech support. We'll also get special links directly into the game database. Obviously, we'd wait until their system was up and stable before moving. In the meantime, we really appreciate Wikicities hosting us. --Barrister :I think we should keep this one up, but ask Captain Cleaver nicely to have, say, the unofficial: prefix link to us, and we could make official: link to them. (How do you do this exactly?) --Ihope 00:06, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I've already commented on my support for moving to an official YPP wiki site on the mailing list, but I'll reiterate that there are lots of benefits including higher usage and having users tied into the YPP database. --Guppymomma 00:25, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) The update on the new official wiki is that there are some technical and license issues that are being examined, but hopefully some decisions will be reached by midweek next week. --Guppymomma 03:54, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) :It's midweek of this week, and there appears to be some movement at the YPPedia. Acording to Liz, "If you are the author of content from the player wiki, you're welcome to bring it over; however, we're using a different license from the player wiki (CC-by instead of GFDL) so you can't copy content you don't own the copyright to." So, it looks like we may be on a long road for the transfer process.--Yaten 19:17, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Please add your name to Puzzle Pirates:License migration if you want to relicense your edits. This will make it easy for people copying pages over to see who has agreed to the change. Angela (talk) 19:42, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) Namespace With all of this namespace changes, would it be reasonable to consolidate the flags on diffrent oceans to the same page. Thus Scuppering Seven Seas would have a midnight section and a viridian section rather than two diffrent (ocean) pages? I think this is the only one at this time, though I'm not certain. --Shagie 01:23, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC) : Although Scupperer is responsible for both of these flags, I think they deserve separate pages. I'll create a disambig page for SSS in a few minutes. --Barrister 05:37, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC)